


Skywalker

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [41]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage has a problem with Johnny's "friends".





	Skywalker

“I’m a bastard.”  
  
Sage ignored him, continuing to file her fingernails.  
  
“I’m an insensitive asshole.”  
  
She held her hand out, paying him no mind.  
  
“Lisa’s just a fr—”  
  
Before Johnny could say another word, she pressed her freshly pedicured foot to his lips and silenced his apology; she had him handcuffed to the bed for a reason, sat on his lap with expensive lingerie on and no intent to satisfy his needs.  
  
This is what would happen to her future husband any time he planned to reminisce with old friends, any time he spent a minute with Lisa Niles.


End file.
